nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Renan Barao
Background He started his career in Kimura Nova União, a sports school in Natal, Rio Grande do Norte, Brazil. Since turning professional in 2005, Barão has competed for Shooto Brazil and other smaller organizations in his native country of Brazil, having fought Rony Mariano Bezerra and Anistavio "Gasparzinho" Medeiros both former The Ultimate Fighter: Brazil contestants. He is a teammate and training partner of former WEC Featherweight Champion and current UFC Featherweight Champion Jose Aldo at Nova União. He received his Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu black belt from André Pederneiras in September 2011 UFC career Barao lost to Demetrious Johnson in a Bantamweight title eliminator match up at UFC 4 by KO (Punches). Barao lost to Takeya Mizugaki by TKO at UFC 10, Barao lost his 3rd match against Chris Cariaso by Unanimous decision by UFC 14, Barao lost his 4th fight against Damacio Page by KO in the 3rd round at UFC 19, Barao won his first fight at Fight night 5 when he beat Marlon Godfrey by Unanimous decision, Barao fought Michael McDonald to a draw at the UFC 29 prelims, Barao beat Miguel Torres by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3 prelims, Barao beat Michael McDonald at Fight Night 12 by Unanimous decision, Barao beat Charlie Valencia by KO at UFC 44, Barao lost to Damacio Page by TKO on the fight Night 17. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 5 - 1 | Damacio Page | TKO (Punch) | UFN 17 | August 28 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.06 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 1 | Charlie Valencia | KO (Punch) | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 1.54 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 1 | Michael McDonald | Unanimous decision | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 4 - 1 | Miguel Torres | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #cccccc; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 1 - 4 - 1 | Michael McDonald | DRAW | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Marlon Godfrey | Unanimous decision | UFN 5 | 13 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 4 - 0 | Damacio Page | KO (Punch) | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.06 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Chris Cariaso | Unanimous decision | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Takeya Mizugaki | TKO (Punches) | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.45 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Demetrious Johnson | KO (Punches) | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.39 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Bantamweight title eliminator |}